Truths and Lies
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: A shy girl is looking for her brother. But, something unexpected happens in which gets her trapped under the ice. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy go on a mission to find this girl. They bring her back to Fairy Tail after finding her under the ice, of which allows her to join. Go through all of her adventures to find her brother.
1. You've Found Me

**Chapter 1**

**You've Found Me**

Team Natsu sat on a bench waiting for the train. It was a cold and snowy day. Natsu didn't like it at all. The coldness messed with his mind. Although, Gray loved the coldness. In fact, he had already taken his shirt and was smirking at the pinkette. He also loved when it snowed because Natsu couldn't touch him without fidgeting out of coldness. Erza seemed fine with her warm armor around her body. Lucy on the other hand was shivering uncontrollably. Happy was hidden in between Natsu's scarf.

"I-It's freezing out here", Lucy shivered. "I agree", Natsu spat out. "I'm fine", Gray smirked as Natsu growled. "I agree with Gray, it's a nice day out here", Erza sighed. "Maybe for you", Happy muffled through Natsu's scarf. "I agree with the cat", Lucy pointed toward the scarf. "What's ever horrible is that were taking a train", Natsu said thinking about the train moving back and forth", It makes me sick just thinking about it".

"Suck it up", Gray said", Our rides here". Natsu gaged, but followed the team onto the train. "So what's the mission again?" Natsu asked forgetfully. "We have to rescue a girl from the mountains", Gray said. "But, why didn't somebody else do it, it's not hard to find a girl!" Natsu sighed leaning back on the seat. "Well nobody can find her, and it's a big price", Lucy said", If it wasn't a big price that would mean it's not important".

"Lucy's right. If they put a big price on her that means she's probably important", Erza smiled looking out the window. Natsu sighed. He still hated the cold. He didn't want to go, but wanted to find out who this _"girl" __wa_s. They rode the train for about an hour or so before stopping near a winter forest. They walked for thirty minutes in the thick forest before reaching a clearing. This clearing was miles and miles long. But just in the center was a frozen lake.

"What's that?" Lucy commented pointing at a shadow under the ice. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and stepped onto the ice. "I don't know, why don't we find out?" Natsu asked taking another step onto the ice, which made a cracking sound. Gray grabbed his shoulder forcefully and pulled him back on the grass. "Are you crazy, you'll kill yourself if you go onto that ice!" Gray yelled glaring at him. "Fine, we'll do it the safe way. Come on Happy!" Natsu smiled as Happy crawled out of Natsu's scarf and flew away.

**Natsu's P.o.v**

Happy flew toward the shadow under the ice. "Happy?" I asked as we flew right on top of the shadow. "Yes?" Happy asked staring at me. "I want you to drop me on the ice, carefully", I said", When it starts cracking I want you to pulled me up as quickly as you can". Happy nodded slowly and set me down. It made a soft sound. I blew a small flame on the ice. It started to melt. The ice never went away. I was about fifteen feet under the ice, still melting away. I just realized something. This lake wasn't a lake filled with water. It was a lake filled with ice and only ice. "Hey guys it's safe!" I yelled coming out of the hole jumping on the ice", See!"

"No it's not!" Lucy yelled back. "Yeah it is!" I yelled back", It's a lake made out of ice not water!" Lucy still didn't believe me. Erza was the first one on the ice. She stared at the ice thinking she was going to fall in. She jumped on it, ran on it, and even attacked it. She did not fall through. Gray ran on, pulling Lucy onto the ice. The three ran toward me. When they reached the hole, we all stared at it.

"What is it?" Lucy asked again. "Don't know", I said plopping back into the pit. I started to melt the ice faster and faster. Just when I reached the surface of the shadow the ice started to crack. Smoke leaked through the tiny crack that grew bigger. Happy grabbed my collar and pulled me up faster than I could breathe. We all ran away from the smoke, thinking it was poison. Smoke flared into the sky. It wasn't black smoke, but white. It was as white as the snow. When the smoke died down, no one dared move. We could hear coughing coming from the pit. Still nobody moved. The coughing grew stronger by the minute until it said something. "Excuse me?" The voice asked kindly coughing", Could you help me out of here?" Gray was the first to move. He walked over toward the pit and looked down. I don't know who it was or what it was, but I had to find out.

**Gray's P.o.v**

It was the girl! She had dark black hair and green eyes. Her hair that touched the bottom of her back. She wore a long gray jacket that touched the back of her knees and a white tank top under it. She wore skinny jeans and black boots that went up to the knees. She was really pale and was shivering. I extended my hand to her. She grabbed it and I pulled her out. Her hands were freezing cold. "T-Thank you", She kindly said coughing. "Your welcome", I said staring at her", What's your name?" She said nothing, but blushed. "I'm Natsu by the way", Natsu smirked walking over to her. Happy smiled and stepped onto the ground. "I'm Happy", He smiled as she petted him. "I'm Gray", I said pointing to me. "And I'm Erza", Erza said stiffly. "I'm Lucy, it's nice to met you", Lucy smiled and giggled a bit. "Um... It's nice to met you, all of you", She shyly said looking back at the pit.

"You okay?" Erza asked. We all stared back at her. "I'll be back in a moment", She said before diving into the pit", Got it!" We pulled her back up to see her wear a necklace. She seemed happier. "So... What's your name?" I asked. She smiled cheerfully. "Luna", She exclaimed. We all smiled at her. "Well it's been nice to met you, Luna", Erza smiled. "Now, can we leave, it's freezing out here?" Lucy asked Erza. "Aye", Happy shivered climbing back into Natsu's scarf. Luna just smiled and walked behind everyone.

**An Hour Later**

We had reached the train station, when Luna went super pale. She said starting to cry", I-I can't f-find him, h-he's gone, g-gone forever". I walked over to her as she just looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Who's gone?" Happy asked crawling out of Natsu's scarf. " M-My brother", She said crying more", I remember last seeing him trying to save me from falling into the ice". We all stared. "Who is he?" Erza asked. She shook her head and walked onto the train that had just arrived. "It is probably upsetting talking about who he was", I said as we all climbed onto the train.

She was silently crying to herself looking out the window. It started to rain down snow that covered the windows. I sort of, felt bad for her. I never had a brother or sister, but Lyon was sort of a brother to me. He was...like me in so many ways. I haven't seen him in a while. I may go visit him in a couple of days.

**Back at Fairy Tail**

Everything seemed the same. We brought Luna to Fairy Tail. Master Macorov thanked us. He took a smiling Luna up to his office. I saw her an hour later come out with a white Fairy Tail Sign around her neck. But it was different... from all of the others. It seemed creepy, but bright. It looked as if it would shine away all evil. Luna seemed uncomfortable. Like something was bothering her. Maybe her brother? I wish I knew everything, but I don't.

**Luna's P.o.v**

_**Flashback**_

_I said starting to cry", I-I can't f-find him, h-he's gone, g-gone forever". Gray walked over to me as I just looked up at him with tears in my eyes. Trying to find help. "Who's gone?" The blue flying cat asked. " M-My brother", I said crying more", I remember last seeing him trying to save me from falling into the ice". They all stared at me. It felt as if there stares were like daggers."Who is he?" Erza asked. **'Don't you dare tell them my name. Don't trust them, never ever'. **A voice kept me from saying, but I had to tell somebody sooner or later. But... I still couldn't. I shook my head and walked onto the train that had just arrived._

**At the Guild**

_**Flashback**_

_I waved to Gray as I followed Master Macorov into his 'office'. I sat in a red comfy chair. I stared at the floor for a while. "So... my dear, what is your name", He said as I just looked at the ground. Truth was, I did not want to tell him my name. "Aw", He said climbing into his tall chair", Don't be shy, we will never hurt you". '**Don't tell him about me. Don't trust them, never ever'. **The voice said again. I agreed with the voice. He spoke the truth. There was something about this guild that I and the voice didn't trust. "M-My name is Luna", I said still looking at the floor. "Ah", He smiled", Such a beautiful name". I've heard that before. My brother used to say that when we would sit under the cherry trees._

_I didn't look at him. "I have a question for you", He said as I slowly looked at him. This was the first time I had looked at him. He was short with a big fat smile on his face. He worn yellows and whites. He gray mustache and hair made him seem like such a happy old man. I still didn't trust him. Something about him and all of his guild members made my heart tear into tiny pieces. As if they were stomping on my life. "Yes sir?" I asked choking on the words. "Would you like to join Fairy Tail? I can see that you have potential", He smiled his friendly old man smile. '_What do I do? Should I say yes or no?' _I thought. **'Say yes. This will give you g****reat**** cover to find out their secrets. ****What they are hiding behind those friendly smiles****'. **Again, I believed the voice. I trusted every little thing he said. If he said to jump off a cliff, I would because that would mean something bad was going to happen. Sooner or later, but I still listened. **'I will be by your side wherever you go. Don't worry, you can trust me'. ** _' I know I can' _I thought, smiling. "I will", I said grinning. His old grandfather smile came back as he climbed out of his chair. He grabbed a stamping thing and walked over to my way. He had several different colors. There was a red, a blue, a green, a yellow, a orange, a pink, a black and a white. I chose white. It made me feel strong and silent. Quiet and brave. A coward and a hero. A fool and a mystery. I loved the color._

"_I do hope you like it?" Master Macorov asked, more like said. "I do", I said staring at the sign. "You are dismissed", He smiled and waved me out the door._

**End of Flashback**

But that was an hour ago. Now, I was sitting with blue, blond, white, and brown headed girls. There names were Levy McGarden, who was the girl with blue hair. She was like a living dictionary. Smart girl. Her magic type was solid script magic. Pretty cool if you ask me. The blond was the girl I met earlier who's name was Lucy Heartfillia. She loved to write stories with Levy and collecting keys. She said that she uses keys as her magic. The chick with white hair was named Mira Jane Strauss. Mira for short. She uses take over magic which was awesome. The brown haired drunk's name was Cana Alberano. She used cards for her magic. They were all pretty nice to me.

"So, what type of magic do you use?" Mira asked me with a smiled on her bright face. Everyone nodded at the question. Everyone, but me. **'Tell them Luna. Tell them all. You know you want to'. ** Again I believe the voice in my head because, I did want to tell them. "I use Water Darkness Magic", I said trying not to reveal anything else. "Huh?!" Everyone asked me. "It's hard to explain", I said. Everyone smirked and nodded. "Show us", They whispered. I sighed", But not here". We all nodded and walked outside, into the woods.

**In the Woods**

"So.. how do you us it?" Cana asked. "Like this", I said as my hand had black water surrounding it. At first it was circular. Then it looked more like fire that was made of black liquid. I turned it back to a circular form, then transformed into black covered ice. "Cool" they kept saying and "Do more". **'Show them the attack. It's okay, I've got your back'. **I breathed in a heavy sigh and locked my hands together and dropped to the ground. "Dark Water Destruction", I whispered three times. The wind rustled and it started to snow ice. Water reached out of the ground. The ice transformed into ice spikes that the water swirled around. It made a little hurricane that spun around in a little circle. My hands were still locked together. I counted in my head _'__1...__2...3' _as the hurricane spun faster in the small circle. _'Ready, set, DESTR__O__Y', _I thought as my hands untied and the hurricane spun away from the circle. Then, the small hurricane disappeared as it hit a tall and thick tree. The snow disappeared along with the attack. The tree slowly fell making no sound at all. I was already tired.

The woods stood quiet. Cana said through each breath", That...Was...EPIC!" Everyone started to agree with her. Then they started bickering on how cool that attack was, making my head hurt like crazy. My mind felt fuzzy and all I could see were blue, blond, white, brown, and black. My brother's shadow stood in front of me. I could tell. **'I told you that I would stay at your side forever. I won't let you fall'.**

I didn't lose my brother and I wasn't going insane. My brother was the voice inside my head. He didn't want me to tell everybody his name, for he feared they would be mad at me. He told me not to trust them, for they would take me away for no reason. He wanted me to say 'yes' to the guild's master's question, for he wanted me to be safe and protected. He promised to be by my side wherever I go and I trust him. He wanted me to show them my power, how strong I was, and how strong _I _will become. All of this lead to him, I was his happiness and he wanted me to be happy too. But I was already happy. To know that I had a brother who really cared about me. I smiled one last time before falling to my feet. I was to tired to her the screams of tear as the found me on the ground. All I wanted to see was my brother helping me to my feet, but that is for another time. Now it's my turn... to save his life.

**I really hope you like this chapter. It took me two days to write, but I finished. I will write another chapter maybe during the weekend if I'm not tired or busy. Question: **_Who do you think Luna's brother's name is? _**You may leave your answer when you comment. I will not PM your comment to tell you if you guess is right or wrong, I will PM you to tell you when the next chapter is getting written or has been published. So that's it for now. I thank you for reading Chapter 1 of Truth's and Lies. Thank you and good-bye, _for now._**


	2. Thank Goodness

**Thank you mystogan123 for being the first reviewer. I really appreciated it and I have like a lot of inspiration right now. So, I am writing this for you guys. Now let's start.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Thank Goodness**_

**Luna's P.o.v**

I woke up with Levy, Lucy, Mira, and Cana's face right in mine. They all sighed with relief as I blinked a little. I sat up and looked around. The walls were white with medical objects. I didn't recognize them very well. In front of the closed door was the old man, smiling? I don't know, but it was a little creepy. **'Don't trust him. Trust me. You know you can'. **My brother was right once again. Mira tapped my back a little. I turned around to see her look afraid and scared. Same with the others.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You took a mighty fall". I smiled", I've never felt better". My heart was trying to beat out of my chest. Even though I was smiling on the outside, I was terrified in the inside. The door was shut and everybody seemed to stare at me. I didn't like any of it. I thought_' What are they going to do with me?' _**'It's okay. I here, beside you. In your shadow, in the air, and in your thoughts. I will stay with you forever'. **

I walked out of the room with stares following my every move. I just smiled and walked out of the guild. I no longer wanted to be like them. I wanted to find my brother and have his opinion. He has to be here somewhere. His words kept sounding in my head '_It's okay. I'm here, beside you. In your shadow, in the air, and in your thoughts'. _My mind never went to far. Every time his voice sounded, I looked to the right, where thick woods were. **'Don't go there just yet, wait for just a little longer. Take a mission, go to the park, sit under the cherry trees'. **The cherry trees. I will never go there until I have my brother with me.

I had already walked back to Fairy Tail. He was right. Just for a while, then I'm coming for you. I grabbed a random mission and walked out of the guild. From before, I had already memorized the way to train station. I read the paper for my mission. _Kill all of the Water Dragons in Uddersville. Reward: 20,000,00 jewels. _Same old missions. Same old life. I grad a ticket to Uddersville and hoped on the up coming train.

**Four Hours Later**

When I reached Uddersville, the sun was already trying to set. I went to the mayor's office to find out what these creatures looked like. I rang the bell on the giant gates around the building. A small servant about fifteen or so walked out, bowing to me? She said fidgeting", Are you here for the mission about the W-Water D-Dragons?" I nodded and she pressed a small button and the giant gates opened. "Follow me to Master's office", She said as I followed. It was a beautiful structure. Silver walls and carpeted floors shaded as the sky. Pictures ran along the walls. Probably family member and ancestors. We went through a dinning hall, a sewing section, and finally we had reached the Mayor's office.

She knocked on the door very soft like. "Come in", The mayor's raspy voice said. She opened the door and I walked in. I smiled. "Please sit, warrior", He said pointing to the green chair. Looked like the red one in Master Macorov's red chair back in Fairy Tail. "So your here alone?" He asked looking at the door. I nodded", I didn't bring anyone, it's only going to be me".

"Well then, you should get started", He said smiling holding out his hand. I stood up and shook his hand. "I won't let you down", I smiled and walked out of the building. This was going to be the best.

**That's all for now. Sorry it was short. I lost motivation. Just a little. SO I hope your not made at me. Question: **_Who's Luna's brother? How can he appear in her shadow, the air, and in her thoughts? Is she going to win the battle against all of the Water Dragons? _**Those are my questions for you. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you later. Good-Bye, for now.**


	3. I'm Back

**Hello once again. I really want to type something now that it's the weekend. I'm so happy for it being Saturday. I can do anything. Play video games, watch T.V, play outside, be lazy, or type. I had already done all of them except playing outside, so I really want to type something. Now, enough about my life, let's get back to Luna's life.**

**Chapter 3**

_**I'm Back**_

**Luna's P.o.v**

Black blood dripped from my body. Thirty water dragons laid at my feet. Their blue blood soaked into the ground. I sighed as the dragons lay there lifeless. It was still early in the morning. Everyone was starting to wake up now. It started pouring a little while again. My cloak was soaking wet and my hair sagged on my body. It was...different at now. The happy feeling when I walked into this town had seemed to come back. Now the gloomy and unsettling feeling vanished forever.

The mayor gave me my reward for killing the evil demons of the water and I walked off. There is nothing to do, but go home. Home. I missed my home. Snow covering the trees and a warm fireplace just feet away. I walked toward the forest to get back to Fairy Tail. I sighed and crept through the thick brush. Each and every step the rain faded and it got colder. It brought memories back. Sad memories.

_**Flash Back**_

"_It's so cold", I shivered. "Here take this, Dad made it", Brother said rapping a long gray jacket around me. "Thanks", I smiled as we walked back to our little cabin. Brother opened the door for me. It was warm and smelled like pumpernickel. I sat on a cozy couch in the middle of the room._

_Brother walked into the kitchen where Dad was cooking. I heard weeping and turned around. My brother was patting his back. He sighed and sat down beside me. Like any curious child, I asked him what was wrong. He whispered", M-Mom died". A single tear fell from his red eyes. "W-What?!" I asked. I didn't want to believe that she had died. But how? And when? _

"_How? When?" I cried shaking his arm a bit. "Yesterday night, she died in her sleep", He said shaking. "That's not fair!" I yelled standing up and getting my Dad's attention. "Life's not fair", He said. "I know that, I just want her back!" I yelled running out of the door into the coldness. Snow hit my face. I had never ran so fast in my entire seventeen years of life. But then it only seemed natural._

"_LUNA!" He called after me. I couldn't hear the rest of his words. I looked down. Ice! Oh no! I quickly turned around to see him reaching his hand out and saying something. Tears ran down my face as the ice cracked and I plummeted into the freezing water. He yelled out the words", **YOU WILL ALWAYS SURVIVE!" **Then a white beam that looked like water with black in it. It hit my chest before I fell into the water._

_The black water was filled with blood. I looked down. It was mine. The black water was erasing the red blood. My blood was turning black. I tried to stop it from happening. But it kept going deeper. I was around fifteen feet underwater. My air was running out. My eyes felt heavy as the last air bubble flooded out of my mouth. I still kept one eye open._

_My now black blood formed around me as I sank into the water. I sucked up all the water around me with my hands and shot ice out. The ice circled any water it could find then froze everything. The ice came closer and closer toward me. My eyes closed and I smiled. My blood retracted to my body and I could feel the black water/blood swarm throughout my body. I could feel the power. It seemed so strong, so lifeless, so angry. It felt as if my body was sleeping. I should of known that this would of happened later, but I didn't. Now I'm stuck in ice, without my brother._

**That's it for now. Sorry it's short, but again I lost motivation. It was sad for me to write. But that's the price to pay when you are writing a story. I just want to give another big thanks to mystogan123 for still being the first person to review on this story. I still want you to guess who Luna's brother is until the time comes when you will know who he is. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. All comments help me write amazing yet sad chapters. So I thank you for reading and Good-Bye.**


End file.
